Toward the path of destruction
by Max-SS-16
Summary: Hermione was a strange girl, she didn't know why though. And new world has opened up for her after a professor at Hogwarts arrived at her home. Ron was always excited to come to Hogwards. How could he not when all of his older brothers had gone there and had so much fun with him. He was stuck at home playing with Ginny Never did the two suspect though, what's waiting for them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Hermione

Hermione was a strange girl. She knew that ever since she was 6 years old, after she first went to elementary school. It was nice at home, with her parents, they were excellent dentists, and took care of her, in turn, she listened to what they taught her and loved them with all her heart.

In a kind of way, she was satisfied with her life at home. Perhaps, she enjoyed it way too much.

That's why coming to school was a different experience. Her friends don't like her for many reasons. Her tooth was too long and the way she always follow the teachers' rules and instruction didn't earn her any friends. Instead she was isolated and disliked by them, male and female both.

That's why so many times she asked herself if she should try to things differently. She didn't though. Something always kept her away from doing that. Perhaps it was the way she was taught at home, perhaps because it was her fault for always be studious in a class which most other kids hated to study.

Well, so what? She will do what she wants, and prove them all of how wrong they are.

Time passed and things didn't get better. Instead it got worse, she got even more isolated in class. She didn't have any friends, and when her parents asked her of her day at school. It was all in her effort not to cry and left the dining table.

Instead, she gave the most pretentious smile and tell them that she was doing well. Well, at least, her records at school was. And the teachers loved her. She didn't need it though.

She wanted a friend. One who can set her free from worrying about her strangeness, one that would prove that studying is right and not wrong.

She never did any wrong, so why? Why did she have no friends. Zero friend at the age of 11.

At least her diary is with her though.

At least, she can write all of her thought in this small notebook with her beautiful handwriting.

That's why the day Miss McGonagall visited her house, a new magical world opened up.

So that was the reason behind all of the strangeness. She was a witch.

It took her all effort not to scream in happiness.

Oh well, there is only 2 weeks until she can go to Hogwarts. She guessed she will finally be able to make new friends now.

Hogwarts, here I come, she wrote in her diary. Never did she know of what was awaiting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Harry

Since when did Harry discover the truth?

Was it when he was still a small infant at the age of one? Or was it that time when he realised his aunt and aunties actually loved him. Sure they talked big, making him doing household chores, scolding him, always putting Dudley first instead of him. So what?

He just looked in their eyes, and he knew. They just didn't want him to go his parents' path.  
What was their path though?  
Dying in a car's accident?  
Fucking bullshit.

If they were actually his parents, they would protect him until the very end. Never letting such a thing like that stopped them.

But what did they decide to do?  
They chose to betray him. His father, he can understand, he was born a man, and he doesn't need his father.  
But his mother? The one who gave him his green eyes. Funny how his aunt and aunties trying everything in their power to stop him from discovering the truth. And yet, leaving behind a picture of his parents in his reach.

They left it, so of course, he took it. As if breaking in their room was ever that difficult. Dudley, little Dudley, trying to bully him. He just wanted to win. Harry could accept that. He could care less about such a pitiful game, and yet, when Harry just need to hurt him a little. And he chose to be scared, running away. Fucking coward. IF you wanted to play with me, then you would play it until the very end.

Sure, his guardians tried to punish him. And yet, looking in his eyes, they got scared. These fucking sheeps. Never know he loved them back, but just in a very different manner and yet again, they chose to be scared and just let him do whatever he wanted after that.

That was the moment Harry knew, he didn't need his guardians anymore.

Why stay with them, when they are such a bunches of cowards? In the end, they would just hurt him with their stupid idea of love, and a weird way of showing affections.

He left home that day, and never bothered to look back.

He knew he was stronger than everyone around him. Sure, they had bigger size than him.  
So what? He just need to go on his own path for a while, and somehow he grew so big now.

5 feet 5 inches at the age of 11. He wondered how high can he get? In his wishful thinking though, he wanted to grow up to 6 feet 6 inches. Like that powerful guy he saw in the movie. What was the movie name again? Harry forgot. But he learned, that he needed to be like that guy. Utterly uncaring about the world, whatever gets in your way, you destroyed it.

It's not a wishful thinking. He will reach it. Harry thought, or knew. Whatever these stupid word human prefer. It's all the same. All of that was in his power.

If safety is what those stupid creatures prefer, then Harry knew, he better just followed the animals. At least, they understand him, and he, in turn understood them back. It was all so easy.

He hated the mirrors though. Those eyes….  
They fucking remind him of his mother. The one that decided to throw him away like garbage in a bin. Not bothering about it in a slightly bit. DIE?  
Yeah, right. Harry knew better. He would grow up, but even if one day he saw his mother again, he knew he wouldn't need her. Why love someone who doesn't love you back. Harry thought. And the next day, his eyes turned blue. Funny thing. It was as if he had magic.

How long had he been walking around, searching every bit in woods, ocean and streets. He didn't remember. But he knew he loved the night. It was his friend and ally. The time that the stupid human went to bed. Fucking stupid. As if he ever need to sleep.  
How can he sleep when this whole fucking world had chosen to betray him?

His parents' friends, relatives…. Where were they when he needed them the most?

He condemned this whole fucking world.

It's just like these stupid boys playing around the park at the moment. They were older than him. Perhaps at age of 15, 16. Wearing leather jackets, acting tough. They tried to come close to him. He didn't mind that. Just come.

And yet, when he just hurted them a little. They ran away. Again.

Well, if they lived like that. They will never truly know what pain means. Stupid sheep.

And today an owl came up out of nowhere. Looking at his eyes though, he knew he didn't need to eat it. They were shiny and brave, and they came to him. To deliver...

What is this? Some kind of scam? Magic school. Probably some scam to make money out of him.

Sure, he didn't mind. Let's see what do they have to offer.  
He wrote his letter back, short and simple.  
"Yes, I'll be there. Can you at least give me instructions though? Since I'm new to this stuff"

After the owl left though. Harry felt something strange. As if there was a puzzle for him to solve. Like there's still something in his past that he missed.

Well, Harry supposed it's time to visit his auntie's house again.  
Time for some good, old reunion.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Ron

For his whole, Ron never knew what he supposed to do.

What was there for him to, when all of the cool stuffs had been done by his own brothers.

Looking for a leader of the pack, well then his parents have Bill. Always perform most tasks with ease, becoming a prefect without any problems, getting the hottest girl in school.

A bad boy who wouldn't care what others think of him and just do what he loves. Again, his parents already had that in Charlie. His mother loved Charlie with all her heart, though she wouldn't say it out loud. Ron knew it.

A person who is serious, and is a prefect, trying to achieve frame and power. Well, Percy is that person. Some part of Ron knew that his always serious attitude toward life is just a shell. Percy disagreed with his parents' way of living so he did all of that just to prove to their father of how wrong he was to live in the mud. In an ironic sense of way, Ron hated and liked Percy for that.

Looking for some fun, being cool without having to obey the rules… Again, Fred and George were always the cool kids in school. They had fun all day, playing their own games and never let Ron joining in.

What was he supposed to do then? Ron asked himself. Looking at the mirror, Ron knew how much he hated his own reflection. He didn't have Charlie's look, Percy's seriousness, Bill's leading ability nor his twin's cool attitude. Fuck it, the only reason he was born is because his parents wanted a girl.

He was the extra one. Always the unneeded, most unwanted and unloved in the family.

Even Ginny didn't like him.

Looking around his room, he hated it even more. The only thing in this room that actually belonged to him is the Quidditch poster of his favorite team. A team who always lost.

For so long, Ron asked himself what was his reason for living. He never figured out the answer. He never did.

Maybe if he could make friend with Harry Potter, then his family would look at him like their true son.

Yeah, right. As if someone with so much power and frame would ever bother to look at his way.

A pretty girl who he can love. Well, there's no chance for that. Looking himself in the mirror, Ron knew that wish would never be fulfilled as well.

He was not even good at sport, always losing to his brothers. Never standing out in whatsoever way.

And fuck god, his mother is calling him again. Probably to do some bullshit tasks that happened everyday.

Hopefully, he can make new friend in Hogwarts. Not Harry Potter, that's just a wishful thinking. But perhaps, someone nice, and like him who can understand his pain. Ron wishfully hoped.

Hope, that's what his whole life is about.

He knew he would never be able to become a prefect, get a good job nor perhaps to have even a girlfriend.

Fuck this world. Ron couldn't even say that out loud. What would his mother think?

His stuffs were passed down from his brothers. Clothes, books, fuck even his mouse belonged to Percy before he got sick of it.

Ron didn't hate it though. In a way, his mouse was like him. Ugly, torned and disliked by most.

Ron just wished the magic hat wouldn't put him in Hufflepuff.

That's all he hoped for.


End file.
